This invention relates generally to a tape measure and, more particularly, to an automatic tape measure with a dual purpose light that may be used as a flashlight or to illuminate the upper surface of the tape to assist the user in obtaining a reading.
Traditional tape measures are generally used to measure an existing object or as a tool for marking and measuring distances. While tape measures are good for measuring objects and distance, this task becomes difficult in the absence of light, either in dark conditions or from a user's shadow. Illuminated tape measures are known in the art and come in several forms. One example, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,992,487 to Miller, discloses a tape measure with a flashlight that is received within the housing. A light is projected from the flashlight portion in a direction generally parallel to the extended tape of the tape measure. Another example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,347 to McKnight. McKnight discloses a tape measure with a battery-powered light that is contained within the housing. When illuminated, the light projects downwardly upon the top surface of the tape. Despite there teachings, however, no embodiment exists where the light source is able to project a beam both in a direction generally parallel to the path of an extended tape as well as downwardly towards the top surface of the tape. Thus, it would be desirable to manufacture a tape measure with a light source capable of both functions.
Additionally, while tape measures with light sources are known in the art, there remains a need for a tape measure with a simple light source that may be used as a flashlight to emit a beam in a path generally parallel to the tape as well as to assist with obtaining a measurement by shining downwardly upon the top surface of the tape.